


Temporada de caza

by Amaikurai



Series: Reto drabble 2018 Multifandom [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Se acercaba el verano, su estación favorita para salir a cazar algo que sólo podía conseguir durante esa temporada.  #RetoDrabble #Día3: Escoge una de las cuatro estaciones.





	Temporada de caza

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo esa familiar sensación que cargaba desde que sus extraordinarios poderes quedaron limitados a ser únicamente ordinarios. El tiempo se había convertido en su carcelero y su hermoso ser quedó aprisionado dentro de un simple saco de huesos y sangre. Maldecía ser humano. No importaba cuántos años hubiesen pasado de aquel último verano en el que perdió ante un par de mocosos y un hombre que apenas y tenía la mínima inteligencia para sobrevivir. Y pasó aún más tiempo antes que se obligara a aceptar su jodida y retorcida realidad viviendo en el bosque, denigrado a vivir como un ser inferior más.

Quedó degradado a ser un expectante más de la vida en esa estúpida dimensión, que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto tan monótona y aburrida. Se había negado a interactuar con los débiles lugareños. ¡El gran Bill Cipher no se rebajaría a interactuar con unos seres tan estúpidos!

Claro que tal vez había uno que se destacaba de ese grupo, con una infinita curiosidad y una actitud misteriosa. Lo tedioso era la espera, teniendo que rellenar su aburrimiento mutilando algún animal, cometiendo algún acto pagano, o incluso ofreciendo pequeños tratos por diversión. Él se entretenía haciendo algún trabajo sucio que sus clientes no quisieran y el disfrutaba de la adrenalina y el placer que su cuerpo humano le ofrecía. Aunque últimamente, esa fuente de entretenimiento se había visto opacada por los encuentros cercanos con la ley.

Mas todo no estaba perdido, aún tenía mucho por hacer, pensó observando al par de adolescentes interactuar en la parada del autobús.

—¡Mabel! ¡¿Dónde dejaste mi maleta?!

—¡El tío Ford ya se la ha llevado! ¡Vamos, apurate, Dipper! ¡El verano no dura para siempre!

No pudo evitar sonreír desmesuradamente ante aquel hecho. Estrella tenía razón, el tiempo no se detenía.

Ahora el verano se había convertido en su estación favorita por ser la única temporada en que podía acechar a su presa.

—La temporada de caza ha comenzado, Pino—sentenció lamiendo su labio superior, al mismo tiempo que su mente imaginaba todas las posibilidades. Porque sólo tenía una temporada de caza, una vez al año.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que voy un día atrasada, ¿o dos? Bah, todo esta bien, porque estoy avanzando. En fin aqui dejó algo de mi dorito favorito. Podría considerarse BillDip si asi lo desean *emoji de ojitos* 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
